


You Were Right

by Edgeofcreation



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, First Kiss, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgeofcreation/pseuds/Edgeofcreation
Summary: CC!Sephiroth spends time celebrating the end of the war, when innocent questions lead to a not so innocent activity.
Relationships: Sephiroth/OC, Sephiroth/Reader, cc!sephiroth/oc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my girls!

_“You WHAT!?”_ she exclaimed, her voice rang through the break room on the 49th floor of the Shinra building: the floor usually reserved for members of SOLDIER exclusively, but not tonight.

The war was over and that caused for celebration. The air filled with the scent of booze and ringing laughter, which thankfully meant her sudden outburst went unnoticed by the surrounding guests.

She had jumped slightly from her seated position and turned to face him directly.

His long silver hair was carefully draped across his right shoulder, while remaining strands cascaded down his left. He sat casually, leaning back into the black leather sofa, while his right arm lay on the armrest holding a cup and he rested his left palm on his thigh.

 _“That’s what I said”_ he confirmed softly, _“I have never been kissed”,_ he concluded, taking a sip of his drink before returning his arm back to its previous position _._

Sephiroth, the war hero. Never been kissed. She found it impossible to register the information that he had just offered up to her.

 _“Doesn’t that bother you?”_ she questioned him, locking her eyes with his and settling back into her seat beside him.

He let out a small sigh, _“not really, I haven’t given it much thought”_ he replied.

A perplexed look graced her face as she turned her gaze from his. Sephiroth was fascinated by the way her brows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, wondering what exactly was racing through her mind. His eyes flitted over her changing expression, when suddenly, she turned toward him and smiled.

 _“Sephiroth… everyone should experience a kiss…”_ her tone was low, quiet. She continued, calmly, _“but… the best part of a kiss… is the build up to it”_ , she whispered, sliding her body closer to his. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth felt his breath catch in his throat.

She leaned her face toward his neck, inching closer at a painstakingly slow rate. Softly, she spoke again, _“sometimes, you just don’t know... will they kiss me?”._ She gently moved his hair away from his face, continuing her whisper, inching ever forward, _“do they want to kiss me...?”_. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath on his neck, warm, moist, and inviting. _“Can they feel my heart racing…?”_ she breathed quietly. Sephiroth turned to look at her, yet she quickly pulled herself backwards and let out a laugh.

 _“Maybe I’ll kiss you”_ she teased, picking up her glass to take a sip of champagne before returning it to the table in front. _“So, tell me about ‘Sephiroth, the great war hero!’, where did you grow up?”_

Confused by his sudden frustrations, he let out a breathy chuckle and played along. _“I grew up here”_ he answered blankly, finishing his drink and discarding his cup to the table, both hands now resting in his lap.

Placing her hand on top of his own, a wave of sadness washed over her face, _“that must have been lonely…”_ she said.

Sephiroth shook his head, _“I kept myself busy, how else do you think I could become a war hero?”_ he jested, she caught the smirk that crept onto his face. She laughed and leaned her chest into him, meeting his gaze. Sephiroth’s eyes were beautifully captivating. Swirls of blue and green mixed around in a misty pool of delight, if she stared for much longer, she feared she would drown in them.

Snapping out of her daze, she posed another question, _“and what do you do for fun?”_

Sephiroth waited a moment before answering. His eyes darted between her own and her lips, she was close enough that he could recognise the faint scent of champagne and floral notes from her perfume. It was intoxicating. Remembering her question, he replied _“I spend my time training, plenty of fun to be had there”._

She raised her right hand to his face and cupped his cheek, letting her thumb slowly trace circles across the soft skin while those misty pools tried to drag her to their depths once again. It was her turn to smirk.

 _“Oh, I can think of better ways to have fun”_ she taunted, following up with a small laugh. _“So, what about –"_

 _“Kiss me”_ Sephiroth interrupted. _“I want you to kiss me. Here, now”_ he affirmed.

She smiled. He watched her, patiently. Her thumb stopped tracing circles and instead, she moved to drag it across his lower lip, pulling it down slightly to admire its plumpness, before releasing it and returning her hand to his cheek. He did not avert his gaze from her. She licked her lips and pulled her legs onto the sofa, sitting up onto her knees. She let her other hand rest on his chest and without a word, she watched him close his eyes in anticipation. She was deathly slow in her movements. Sephiroth felt that familiar warm breath across his face, the scent of sweet champagne became stronger as she worked to close the gap between them. As she brought her lips closer to his, she let them linger for a while, ghosting over his own. She could feel his entire body tense as he waited. She took a moment to appreciate the unique beauty of his features, though his silver brows had twisted into a knot. A sign of impatience looming. Finally, she pressed her lips to his and immediately felt his tension release.

The kiss was gentle at first, sensual, his soft lips welcomed her with warmth. Sephiroth quickly took to the movements their mouths shared, she could have easily mistaken him for a hero of love, not war. As she pulled away to catch her breath, he let out a small moan at the loss of contact. One taste was not enough, he needed more and he didn't care who was watching. His right hand found its way to the back of her head while his left took to her waist and pulled her fully into his lap. He kissed her again and she pressed her chest to his. Sephiroth was aggressive in nature, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue demanding an entrance into her mouth. She let him in willingly, but this was not enough.

  
Lifting her up off of him, he took hold of her wrist and swiftly made his way toward the exit of the crowded room. If it weren’t for her heels, Sephiroth would have likely towered above her, but his long strides still forced her to almost run to keep up. Luckily, he did not need to search far for privacy.

Next door, an empty room.

Sephiroth swung open the door, stepped inside and pulled her in with him. He slammed it shut with such force it caused the walls either side to rattle and shake in response. Using his weight, he pushed her frame against the closed door and kissed her again. His tongue immediately entered her mouth, exploring every part of her, tasting everything she had to offer. This night, she would be his.

Sephiroth pulled back and scanned her face, noticing the way her pupils dilated and he swore he could see a fire burning within. She wanted him. He was reverent in undressing her and thankful that she had selected a one-piece dress for the celebration. His hands traced over her skin, followed by his lips, pressing into every dip and curve of her body.

With one hand wrapped tightly around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. She gripped at his flesh under his leather coat and slid her fingers into the straps that crossed his chest to steady herself.  
Using his free hand, he twisted his fingers into her hair and roughly pulled her head, giving himself access to the softness between her neck and her shoulder. Her scent hit him immediately, a delicate mix of floral and lavender. The contrasting sweetness of her chosen fragrance and the desire that burned in her eyes sent him wild. Her skin was soft and supple, it gave easily under his teeth as he sucked and bit down, ensuring to leave a bruise that would be visible. A gift to remember this night. _“Sephiroth…”_ she moaned. Hearing her call, he realised how incredibly tight the leather had become around his hardening cock.

Releasing her neck from his lips he claimed her mouth again. He was rough and unforgiving with his kiss, his tongue pressed against her own once more. She found herself struggling to breathe, and yet she soaked in the blissful torment hoping he would not stop. He trailed his hands down her body. Her panties hit the floor first, dripping wet and no longer needed, her bra followed shortly after. Breaking from the kiss, he took a moment to let his eyes trace over her form. He brought his hands up to her breasts and rolled each of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, encouraging a soft mewl from her. Pleased with her reaction, he licked his lips. Yet Sephiroth made no move to assuage her need to see him naked. Instead, he unbuttoned his leather trousers and pushed them down _just enough_. 

His cock hit the warmth of the room with a bounce, it was hot, hard, and ready to take her. She slid her arms around his neck, and he used one arm to lift her off the floor, she took the hint and wrapped her legs around him. His eyes met hers and she gave a slight nod. He used his free hand to guide himself to her slick entrance. Without any warning, he sheathed himself inside of her to the hilt, slamming his hips into hers with such great force, they sang their approval in sync.

Sephiroth barely gave her time to adjust to the fullness of him before he started thrusting into her. His lips were on hers again. He kept a rough fast rhythm that felt delicious, his cock twitching inside and hitting that perfect spot over and over. She pulled her head back slightly, flushed and panting against his lips.

 _“Ah… Sephiroth…”_ she cried out between breaths. With every exclamation of his name he drove into her harder, forcing her to scream it louder as the door rattled out an applause for his performance beneath them.

Her orgasm hit her out of no-where. Her walls clamped down around his length as the pleasure overtook and she released a low drawn out moan that sounded nothing like anything he had ever heard before. It echoed through the empty room, following the sounds of wetness and the gasping of their union as he fucked her, claimed her, gritting his teeth as she tightened around him. She let her head fall to his shoulder and he sank his teeth into her exposed neck, before trailing his tongue up to her ear. She could hear him clearly, his breath coming out in short bursts, a quiet moan impossible to contain slipped past his lips and made her body tingle. Sephiroth could feel her trembling in his grasp, but he continued the chase for his release. He fucked through her pulsations, hard and fast, slamming his hips against her own until finally, he erupted inside of her, coming in thick, hot ropes.

Sephiroth took a second to catch his breath, then gently placed her back on the floor. He pushed away the strands of hair that clung to her face and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips. He zipped himself up and took hold of her chin, lifting her face to meet his piercing gaze.

 _“You were right, that was much more fun than training”_ he teased through a grin.

She blushed and turned her face away from his. Sephiroth held back his laughter at her reaction.

 _“Get dressed, I’ll wait outside”_ he said, bending down and picking up her panties from the floor. He threw a mischievous glance her way and leaned in close to her ear, _“but I’m keeping these”_ he whispered, putting them into his pocket before moving her out the way of the door and exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic, so I hope you liked it.


End file.
